


don’t see what anyone can see in anyone else

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: moment by moment [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Even teases Isak, Everyone teases Isak, Fluff, Friendship, Height difference, Jonas the memelord, M/M, Magnus ships evak, Memes, smol and tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Magnus tries to understand Isak and Even’s height difference. Isak doesn’t get it (until he does).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Anyone Else by The Moldy Peaches
> 
> From the prompt: Isak and Even teased about their height difference. Isak uses his height to his advantage. Height difference.

“I don’t understand it.” Magnus states, sitting down at their lunch table, his eyes narrowed. 

“What?” Jonas asks, not looking up from his phone. 

“How is Isak so ‘Tol,’ but when he’s with Even he looks so ‘Smol.’ And yes I do mean with an ‘O’,” Magnus says, staring intently at a spot on the table. He looks like he’s almost deep in thought, which Isak finds somewhat hard to believe, considering the circumstances.

“When a guy and a taller guy love other very much-” Jonas starts, but is cut off by their conversation piece sitting down across from them. 

“Is Magnus asking questions again?” Isak jokes. Magnus nods pensively, interlacing his fingers. He tilts his head, looking at Isak carefully.

“Yeah. You’re tall, like ‘tol’ with and ‘O’. But when you’re with Even you’re ‘smol.’ Again, with an ‘O’. How?” He asks, leaning forward slightly. Isak rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer, just takes a swig from his water bottle. 

“As I was saying-” Jonas starts, but is cut off by Isak.

“I heard. I just don’t think it’s a thing. I act the same around Even as I do around you guys. Just with...love. And I admire his face. And his body. Actually, I act entirely different. You guys are the worst,” he jokes. 

“You should pay attention. Look for it. You become ‘smol.’ Like on the internet? How they spell it? It’s a thing,” Magnus says before stretching and standing up. “I have to go finish my homework. Keep an eye out. You’ll see it now.” With that and a wink, he walks away.

“I’m positive he’s wrong,” Isak says adamantly to Jonas. “There’s no way I haven’t seen that. I’m right. For sure.”

“We’ll see.” Jonas raises his eyebrows.

\--

Magnus might have been right. 

Isak’s noticed it more and more in the past few days since the conversation. It’s almost like whenever he’s around his boyfriend he loses about 3 inches. He knows he’s actually shorter, but this much? _Nei!_ 1 It doesn’t help that whenever he talks with Even, Magnus makes a point to walk in his sight line making motions that he is pretty sure translate in Magnus’s mind to ‘see? I’m a genius!’ but he can’t be sure. 

“Tell me I’m right.” Magnus says, a week after the initial conversation, when he plops down at their usual table. Jonas looks up in anticipation. Magnus has avoided bringing up the subject for about a week now, and everyone in their group (besides Mahdi who just answered ‘what the fuck are you arguing about?’ before saying he ‘wouldn’t participate in this insanity’) has been anxiously awaiting the verdict. 

“You might be-”

“I knew it!” Magnus cuts Isak off.

“-somewhat right,” Isak plows on, rolling his eyes. 

“Right about what?” Even asks, sliding into the chair next to Isak and dropping a kiss on his cheek. “I’m on Isak’s side.”

“You don’t even know what we’re talking about,” Isak rolls his eyes, blushing.

“It’s adorable. Shut up,” Magnus instructs. “We were just talking about how your boyfriend here is such a ‘smol’ bean around you but so ‘tol’ elsewhere in his life.”

“Small? Or -”

“Small with an ‘O’” Jonas corrects and Even smiles.

“He _is_ a smol bean,” Even confirms, nuzzling his nose against Isak’s cheek. The younger boy scoffs. 

“Take a fucking sip babe,” Jonas says. “We told you so.”

“It’s only because I’m freakish though. Honestly.” Even says, smiling. All Isak’s attention seems to be focused on his boyfriend, a smile growing on his own face.

“No! You’re perfect. Shut up,” Isak says, hitting Even’s chest lightly. He laughs softly, and gives him a quick kiss. 

“So are you,” he says, and Isak smiles. 

“I know _I’m_ perfect. Think about all the things I can do better than you. Being short.” Magnus laughs, and Jonas snorts.

“Name one thing,” Even challenges, and Isak’s smile widens.

“I...I can...I’m really good at being the little spoon,” he finally says, crossing his arms.

“You’re terrible.”

“Better than you. Giant,” Isak retorts. 

“But I thought I was perfect,” Even says, mock offended.

“You can both be perfect. Perfect together,” Magnus says, smiling slightly. “Smol and tol!”

“Yeah. Me and my bean,” Even says, and Isak rolls his eyes, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: No  
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
